The Adventures in the Stupifying World of DeadPool and Friends
by Mikester230
Summary: This is the first story I posted in a while. It's a spin-off of Dead Pool the movie their will be more chapters. Tell me what you think.


Page 1 :Hi, out there...It's me DeadPool, or as you may know me as Wade Winston Wilson. I'm a fan of Churchhill. As, a child I was beaten very young at a very young age I was 27 okay. My father who taught me how to swim in a pool, that's right a cess pool and showed me the Death Stroke.  
It was after that I learned how to be an assasin. With a lot of Creed. It was pretty fable.  
I know pretty corny my father being the BiGBY Wolf and all he was a detective who owned a bar. The Wolf of the Blind Squirrle Tavern one of his employees Moe always suicidal. I used to blow him out for sleeping on the job and I cutted his three little piggies and watched him squirm and then when he got home one night I sat there and watched it burn. If I could let his folks know that, I'd be able to sit there and drink a beer peacefully. He reminds me of someone I might've killed. Flashback time.  
One of my best friends he had a son who was quite a weasel tattling to on the playground while me and my team were trying to have fun. I had a girlfriend Ashley and her last name made me want spagetti. I was such a goofy gilbert. She made me wheme a lot I went by the alias Carl Wheezer for a while.  
My best friend The Minority his last name was French he was a good cook and from Scandinavia his name was Thurop, but we'll call him Mark his last name was Rubbit. I nicknamed him dark mark. He use to dress up as Batman in his Harry Potter cloak of disability he got from his friend Jimmy. Because of his thoughts. He went on marvelous misadventures on a ship manned by Kenny I forgot his last name but he always cheats Death of which I have an off and on relationship with. My best friend's half brother I have have a rocky relationship with.  
I nicknamed him Captain Knuckle's but his real name is Bobby he is so fabulous. He has a girlfriend name Faviana. My, other best friend hated her. With his Love Handle he reminded me of this reddish-brown hedgehog. Which looked exactly like her hair.  
Bobby had a brother named Phil, a wife named Phylis, and a daughter named Phelecia who dated this one bully with a skull shirt his name was Sid from Tri County he was a real jerk back in in Michigan, he didn't play with dolls too well. I use to be a part of Black Manta's old plots before I signed on with Marvel I begged them to have Ryan Reynolds portray me, Cable thought'd we'd look good together on dancing with the stars. So, I could be with my crush. I use to go to his house and stalk him there on vacations.

I use to have a summer job back in the 50's when my dad who was such a slave,(I was adopted by the way). During The Shawshank Redemption of the United States and Canadian war. Billy Graham was taking care of me and my Onyx on my gameboy at this goat farm with an acquiantance of mine.  
He probably got eaten by zombies now. He actually kind of looked like a taller version of my best friend who wears glasses he's Dutch we'll call him Chris Walker I forgot his step dad's last name he's from Canada like me . He's moved from 6 different schools his dad was in the military and is a judge and his mom's a cop.  
And there was his girlfriend who reminded me of Ugly Betty. She almost got married to her imaginary friend Jeffry. I call him Red because he wanted to smash Blue and it's Autism Awareness Month. She almost got pregnant I'm the godfather by the way. There should be a black hand edition by now because my white hand is done modeling.  
Her name was Gretal her brother Hansel who was on leave from the war in Iraq started hunting witches like Alden Bitterroot who had an ear on his neck which made her go crazy especially when this boy Drake who wanted to get out out of this relationship with his girlfriend who's mother was such a hayfer. He lived with this one family in Albania.  
And this one kid transferred to France. While this other boy ended up in Springfield. And this kid with glasses transferred to Belgium. Went to see Gretel and date her. Realizing she was good with chemistry, math, physics, and earth science she applied for a job as my explosives expert and that's how we met.

My 5th team member I think I mentioned before as if I didn't know I was in an interview. His name is Cable but I just call him Caleb, I nicknamed him the incredible Bulk and he has helped me on many mercenary missions. He's such a Plum and has a cute but. He's helped me catch the pokemon Bergmite and he's iced me dry. I don't know what happened because he used to be an ice type gym leader back in the day and was in the Navy seals postal service, he's one hell of a getaway driver. He could stamp me anytime on my bottom with his foot whenever I brought that up.  
And there you have it Avenger's Assemble Thurop became Hawkeye, Gretel the witch hunter became Black Canary because she wouldn't transfer over to Marvel but I did pick up her phone number. Betty went through surgery when she was on Family Guy in a Meg Griffen costume because she couldn't afford Mila Kunis' high prices of parodying her inside her mind. So we had to go cheap and settle for Al Gore's mind we had to sneak past security in between his appearences on South Park and That 70's show. In the year 2030 after the timeskip of which I'll tell you later talk to the hand girlfriend. She got a sex change and became Ron Hoftstadter the real Black Panther the half cousin to Leonard Hoftstadter who he holds in high regard.  
Bobby who use to play the live action version of Otis from Barnyard the original party animal and Back at the Barnyard. Became a u.s. senator and later Captain America, because Captain Marvel was taken because he wasn't a frightened little man child that could kick my butt like Flatts almost did in my play of the live action version of Spongebob of which I am a huge fan. Then he became a U.S. state governor who fought for justice after he went blind he started dating my maid Athea who's met him in a past life.  
And there was Caleb the guy who swung down here from the cable, because he had trouble getting up the stairs he's just like Porky Pig. Abbettitty that's all folks, bull crap I know I see you in my dreams tonight and I'll blow the conch signal call of cthulu to put you on my dinner plate so I can stop the Hungarians from taking over the world, I'll call Jason Earles to play you in my next scene in my mind as a background character next time I'll have to cut the gimble next time when I visit the Victorious set Dan Schneider loves me. And have Trina fall on you.  
(As Deadpool is done screaming at the sky while the others are trying to get out of Al gore's mind, we'll bring you to the next scene). "Remember that movie Epic Movie that did well at the box office success, well this isn't it... Huh, Hey folks I'm Jason Earles you may know me as Rudy from Kickin' It or Jackson Stuart from Hannah Montana". "But, Today I am dressed like a pig, that's right Porky Pig". "In, the new spin-off of the DeadPool movie". "I hoped you enjoyed the insanity, parodies, and references because you guys are the only one's preventing me from being tortured".  
"This is, DeadPool and he's got a lot to learn if he wants to beat the villain with his insane cast of characters"... of which I'm not one of so enjoy the movie". "Was, I suppose to say that, okay good... do I get another part in the movie?"... "Okay, no spoilers, so shhh"! And actually don't leave and watch the movie"! "DeadPool, you okay said Caleb"? "Yes, I am Fatso, yes I am"Said Dead Pool. "Let's go onward" said Ashley. As the kwidos journeyed through the forest they reach Al Gore's eyebrows. "We, weren't even in his head Black Panther'!? said. "Correct, Ignoramous" said Dead Pool.  
As they walked over to a mole they were at a front desk and checked in. It was the weasel. Dead Pool began to threaten the weasel forcing him to lead them to the tear ducks. "This, is as far as I can take you I'm not Yoda and I hope this isn't a shampoo comercial" said the weasel. Thurop/Mark began firing arrows at the fingers of a man who looked like Pewdiepie. "Just trying to get lice out of your hair, why hey look it's the guys" said Pewds. "Pewdiepie, stop being high for a minute your in the Robot Chicken Universe we all could die" said Caleb. "Hey, where's Spiderman" said Pewdiepie. "All, I see is Bobby, I'll call Stefano".  
As Pewdiepie put Stefano on the head, he began to tell us this is Jerry Trainor's head and that we're on the iCarly couch. "Great, I hope it's not the April Fool's day episode" groaned pretty much everybody. As Tori Vega came in they jumped on her shoulder. They them jumped off of her and swung out the window and got blowed back by a leaf into one of 's inators and grew back to normal size. "This is the episode of Phineas and Ferb we need to be in" said Bobby. Pewdiepie entered with Jason Earles with a remote. Sometimes we need to take a break from the television and the computer and go outside and be active. (The End of Episode one of chronicals of M) Hoped you enjoyed. Ashley, became the gender swapped version of Iron Man because Iron Man didn't want to do this movie 


End file.
